


In Dreams You're Mine

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fate, First Meetings, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: They smile back. He doesn't know how he knows they do but there's something...a feeling. A fluttering warmth that fills his belly and chest, a flush of heat creeping up his face. This is a smile that does things to him. A fist thumps his chest, right over his heart. It’s a gentle tap, affectionate; more butterflies fill his stomach. “You're guarding my back, right?”“You know it.” The words come easy, slip off his tongue and past his lips like they need to be said, to be heard.Yuu and Asahi meet at a library, over broken cameras and a broken Daichi.





	In Dreams You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For my personal writing challenge. Prompt was: Introductions. 
> 
> Light Daisuga and Ennotana. Very lightly implied reincarnation or maybe prophetic dreams. I'm not sure.

 

_ “Hey.” Yuu feels like he should know this voice, this person, but as he squints against bright light to try and get a clear look at the figure looming over him he finds their face blurry and strange. There are no features he can make out, its it's all hidden by the intensity of the light and its it's all Yuu can do to keep his eyes open against it. “You ready, Noya?”  _

_ Noya? No one calls him that and yet he responds, head tilting back a little more and a smile curving his lips. “Yep! Let's do this.”  _

_ They smile back. He doesn't know how he knows they do but there's something...a feeling. A fluttering warmth that fills his belly and chest, a flush of heat creeping up his face. This is a smile that does things to him. A fist thumps his chest, right over his heart. It’s a gentle tap, affectionate; more butterflies fill his stomach. “You're guarding my back, right?”  _

_ “You know it.” The words come easy, slip off his tongue and past his lips like they need to be said, to be heard.  _

_ Another thump then, between one breath and the next, the fist opens so long fingers can fan out over his chest and rest there. His heart beats, hard and fast, and Yuu opens his mouth to say something else, something that he knows needs to be said. Something that has been waiting to be said for far too long.  _

_ “Yuu.” The bright light grows in intensity, swells and burns.  The world shakes. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. “Yuu!”  _

* * *

 

Yuu jumped up, eyes wide then swore as the back of his legs collided with his chair and sent it tumbling to the ground with an echoing clatter. There was. A beat of complete silence and then poorly stifled giggles came from all corners of the library. He didn’t need to look to know everyone within eyesight was watching and laughing. Even Tanaka, still in his seat with his hand still outstretched from shaking him awake, snickered. Narita and Kinoshita at least were trying to hide that they were laughing at him by pretending to be looking elsewhere and hiding their mouths.

Hiding it badly.

Traitors. 

He glared at his former best friend, now shunned for being a jerk, as he righted his chair. He went to sit back down but a handwave from Tanaka stopped him. 

“We’re gonna grab something to eat, if you're done napping. Narita wants to try out that new cake place that opened up down the street from my folks.” 

Kinoshita grinned, sharp and mocking. Nothing good had ever, in the nearly 3 years they'd known each other, followed that smile. “If you're done with that dream you were having is what he meant. Must have been a good one, with all those sounds you were making.” 

Yuu started at his friends, face screwing up in thought. Dream? Had he had a dream? He didn't remember anything, aside from opening up his English text and almost immediately losing interest in what Narita was trying to talk him and Ryuu through. He didn't remember feeling tired but it didn't surprise him, he ended half of his attempts to study passed out on the nearest available surface. But a dream? And a loud one at that? 

Sounded like he was missing out on some quality dream action. Lame. 

He shrugged it off, whatever it was was long gone now. “Food? I’m in.” 

Kinoshita sighed. “It’s no fun teasing people who feel no shame.” 

Narita patted his shoulder, face a mask of sympathy and understanding. Yuu very pointedly ignored them both, but especially Kinoshita’s dramatic whining about how he was the worst, in favor of gathering up his books and junk to shove into his bag. Now that food was on the table, especially food that Tanaka’s family’s restaurant, he was wide awake and ready to head out. The sooner they left the sooner they could

Get

To

Yuu’s thoughts ground to a halt, crashed into each other, and blew up in a fiery shrapnel filled fashion best saved for action movies. The reason for it was standing by the front desk, smiling sheepishly at the super cute gray haired librarian and blushing darkly. There was a third man with them, dark haired and brown eyes with a tired smile, but Yuu’s eyes skipped right over him and back to the one who’d caught his attention.

He was tall. Really tall, with long brown hair pulled back into a half bun, dark brown eyes, and a bit of scruff. With the piercings lining his ear and his imposing figure he looked intimidating and kind of wild but the way he was standing, slumped with his shoulders curled in and blushing darker and darker as the librarian elbowed him and laughed, that screamed the opposite of that. 

“Yuu? What are you star-ah.” Tanaka turned to follow his gaze then sighed in a familiar wistful way. “Bro. I think I’m in love.” 

Yuu looked at his best friend, frowning hard before he could stop himself. 

“Oh no.” Narita mumbled. “Here we go again.” 

It was a fact that more often than not he and Tanaka noticed and fell for the same sort of people. Narita and Kinoshita thought it was hilarious but Yuu just took it as a sign of what great friends they were. It wasn’t like they went around trying to backstab or sabotage each other and, so far, it had always been fun. Comparing notes, people watching, wingmanning or chatting people up to see which one of them had the best luck. Yuu had never been annoyed by it before, never felt jealous. He just wasn’t that kind of person. 

Except something dark and angry swelled in his chest, striking him hard and forming a hard knot of tension. It pushed up his throat, uncomfortably tight. He tried to swallow it down and to unclench his hands that had curled into fists at his side but he couldn’t make it happen. His teeth ground together and angry heat crept up his neck.

Then, realizing he was glaring at an oblivious Tanka, Yuu shook his head, surprised at himself and the foreign surge of emotion. Where was that coming from? Being angry about Tanaka noticing some guy? That wasn’t like him at all. 

So instead he laughed weakly and clapped Tanaka on the shoulder. His friend shot him a toothy grin and waggled his eyebrows; Yuu’s answering smile was a little less strained as he stage whispered: “I’d like to climb that.” 

Tanaka’s smile dropped. “You...wait. You mean the tall guy?”

Yuu squinted. “Yeah. You didn’t mean the tall guy?” 

“No. The other one. With the darker hair.” 

Kinoshita gasped. “They’ve discovered independent thought.” 

Tanaka didn’t even spare them a glance, too busy looking from Yuu to the front desk and back again. His brows furrowed together. “Yuu. I think he would break you.”

“Or I’d break him. He looks breakable.” Yuu said, the knot of tension in his throat unwinding as quickly as it had formed. “You aren’t giving me enough credit.” 

“Are you supposed to want to break people?” Narita mused, pushing away from the table. “Sounds painful.” 

Kinoshita shook his head sadly. “That you’re even asking proves you’re missing out.” 

The conversation shifted to Narita’s unfortunately unexciting sex life as they left the library. Yuu even managed to not stare at the hot guy by the desk as they filed past though he couldn’t quite resist twisting around for one last look once they were out of the door. 

This was how he ended up colliding with the guy with the camera. 

And knocking him down the stairs. 

And maybe breaking him, in the not fun way, and for sure breaking his camera, if the bits of cracked lense and plastic on the ground were anything to go by. Yuu, who’d managed to throw himself back the other way so as not to pitch down the stairs as well stared in horror as his friends crowded around the man.

* * *

 

Asahi was having an okay day. Work at the cafe had gone by at a decent clip, he hadn’t spilled anything on anyone, and he hadn’t had any weird encounters which was always a plus. The ride over to the library to talk to research for the case that had come in over the weekend had been pleasant enough, with most of the time eaten up by Ennoshita teasing Daichi about his crush on a certain librarian. 

Suga, the librarian who always seemed to be on shift when they came by and never asked any questions about the weird stuff they checked out or the camera Daichi carried around with him everywhere, had gleefully informed they they’d missed a ‘scene’ before launching into a search for the information they wanted while asking them how’d then been since the last time they’d come through. They’d just been getting the articles they wanted, from a small local newspaper, a few from a school paper, and some that were just too old to have ever been added to the online catalog, printed when they heard Daichi shout. Once in surprise then, after a muffled thud, again in pain. 

Asahi’s legs had him bursting out of the library before he made the conscious choice to do it. His heart was in his throat by the time he got there and finding Daichi on the ground, clutching his leg while a line of blood snaked down his face, surrounded by people he didn’t know didn’t help things any. Asahi slowed his steps, letting Ennoshita brush past him and jump down the stone stairs to get to Daichi. He stood at the top, fingers knitting together and bottom lip tugged between his teeth. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting as Ennoshita and Daichi talked quietly, seemingly oblivious to the the audience they had, until Daichi pushed himself up to his feet. Or tried to at least, Asahi could see it was a struggle and after about ten seconds upright he swayed dangerously. 

Asahi jerked forward, all too aware that he was too far away to catch his friend, but Chikara already had him, arms flung around Daichi in a sideways hug. 

“You need to go to the hospital!” Ennoshita’s voice rose sharply. His mouth was set into a thin line and the grim determination in his eyes was matched only by the stubborn set of Daichi’s jaw. “You could have a concussion and your ankle is starting to swell.” 

“We don’t have time for that.” Daichi grit out, eyes darting up to Asahi who did his utmost best to look like he had absolutely no opinion on things. Getting stuck between Daichi and Chikara when they were arguing was not a good place to be. “We need to investigate tonight. People are-” He stopped, hissing and dropping his head into his palm. “Damn it!” 

Ennoshita’s expression flickered from worried to triumphant back to worried. “It’s...I’ll do it. I’ll lead things tonight. I’ll call Hinata to come get me, Asahi will take you the hospital-”

“You’re going to watch the equipment and lead things?” Daichi asked flatly. “And go with only Hinata and Kageyama to help? You might as well be by yourself.”

“But I’ll need a ride.” Chikara smiled ruefully. “And I guess the disaster duo can work the cameras. ...maybe.” 

“Take Asahi.” Asahi yelped, eyes widening. “Hinata can take me to the hospital, I’ll wait here and-” 

“Uh.” One of the men standing in a loose semi-circle around Diachi. He had a shaved head, pierced eyebrow, and one of his arms was a swirl of black and blue ink from wrist to under the sleeve of his shirt. “Narita has his car here. He can drive you to the hospital.”

Daichi blinked at them blankly, looking for all the world like it was the first time he’d ever seen them before. “That’s-”

“And I don’t know what you need a camera guy for but Yuu, the one who wasn’t watching where he was going and knocked you down? Is a film production major.” He continued. “And kind of owes you, considering.”  

“Oh!” A voice came from Asahi’s side and then there was a person there that hadn’t been a second ago. Asahi didn’t flinch, he liked to think he’d mastered not freaking out or cowering when startled back in high school, but he did find himself leaning away from the small man. Then, when he took a better look, leaning closer, curious in spite of himself. “Yeah! I can video something, if you need it. This was my bad!”

There was something about him. Something...bright, warm. 

Familiar? 

Asahi reached out with his mind, let his vision slide just a little bit to really *see* the man and oh. OH! His soul wasn’t just bright, it was blinding. Like looking at the sun, throwing off excess energy and *feeling* in amounts that most people didn’t contain, let alone had to waste, twisting and turning in on itself, shimmering, blazing-

“Okay.” Daichi declared, sounding suddenly exhausted. “If you really want to.” 

“Sure.” The small man said. “I mean. Weird, but filming a haunted house and watching some equipment is the least I can do.”

Asahi realized with a start he’d just lost entire minutes of time, and a whole conversation had transpired. Daichi was now being held up by two of the men, the ones who hadn’t spoken yet, and the tattooed man was standing next to Ennoshita, the broken remains of the camera in his hand. 

Daichi made a face, like he was considering changing his mind but a stern look from Ennoshita had him holding up a hand in defeat. “I’m going. Just...be careful. Call every hour. Keep me-”

“In the loop. Got it captain, now go before you bleed on the sidewalk even more.” Ennoshita ordered, arms crossing over his chest. 

And then Daichi was gone, limping away with the two men acting as crutches, and Asahi was...still there. And confused. Were they...were they talking civilians to the house? 

“Soooo,” The small man said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Ghost hunters? That’s cool.” 

“Paranormal investigators.” Asahi corrected, eyes dropping down to stare at his own feet. “It’s, ah, different.” 

He didn’t like to be the one to explain it to people. He’d long since come to accept that most people wouldn’t believe, couldn't see the world as he did, and didn’t want to. It was easier to dismiss him as delusional and shove a lot of pills down his throat until he learned to stop talking about it. 

“Still cool.” The man said; Asahi peeked up and found himself on the receiving end of a wide smile and that a hand was outstretched towards him. “Nishinoya Yuu.” 

Asahi looked at his hand for what was probably longer than was polite before reaching for it. Nishinoya’s hand was smaller than his by a lot but his grip was strong. There were rough raised spots along his fingers and palm, rasping against Asahi’s skin. He felt...electricity. Just a spark, static really, jumping between them.

“Azumane Asahi.” He said, more breathless than he had any reason to be. 

His fingers tingled warmly when the handshake ended. 

He felt like something important had just taken place. Something...life changing.    

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those one shot deals that could easily be added to. I have this whole Ghost Hunt inspired background for Asahi, where he's sort of a monk (sorta) and very unsure of this sudden gay awaking. Also Suga is a medium and Oikawa is a really shitty (catholic) priest and Yamaguchi is a witch. While Noya is on some next level weirdness of his own. And other such things in my head. Also ghost and monster hunts, I guess.


End file.
